


Panic Time

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>end to the episode "Ringer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Time

"That should have been me!"

The words echoed in George Carter's head. The image of Kemble with two shotgun holes in him, lying in the rubbish heap below made his innards cramp.

"You alright, guv?" his voice was strangely hushed and he realized that he was very close to Regan.

Regan's eyes were closed and his skin had gone pale. He reached a shaky hand towards Carter, who grabbed it and forced him over to Kemble's white Jag.

"Sit down for a sec, guv. I'll see to the rest of this lot."

Carter shoved his panic away and proceeded to oversee the operation's mop up with quick efficiency. Once the Superintendent made his appearance with the press, Carter slipped back over to the car. Regan still looked pale but had gained control of himself and was shouting orders. Carter slipped up next to him and smiled.

"Everything's taken care of, guv. The Super's arrived and I think I need a drink."

Regan's eyes bored deep into him. They were wild and hungry.

"Me too."

Carter knew that he was not going to escape this time. Regan's close shave had hit both of them harder than they had expected. If Regan would ask again, Carter knew that he wouldn't even try to refuse.

"Guv?"

"I'm all right, George. Just be at my flat in an hour, after we get out of all this. I've plenty of scotch in."

"Right, guv."   
\------------------

Carter nervously took the last drag of his cigarette and dropped it on the pavement. He leaned on the bell and waited to be let in. Regan opened the door and smiled. He was a mess; shoes off, tie gone, shirt undone and ice pack on his lip. He lifted a glass to Carter as he came in.

"One already here for you, George."

He staggered back to his chair and sprawled expansively. The whisky bottle was at his elbow, open, and it looked as though Regan had made good headway into it. Carter left his coat in the hall, then crossed the room and plopped down onto the stool at Regan's feet. He took the proffered glass and teased at the toe exposed by the hole in Regan's sock.

"You need someone to take care of you, guv."

"Volunteering?"

Carter felt himself go hot under Regan's scrutiny. He had to clear his throat before replying.

"Not for the washing..." He smiled nervously, his dimples flashing. He took a strong pull from his whisky and swallowed hard. Regan eyed him carefully.

"The birds like it when you do that, don't they?"

Carter knocked the rest of the whisky back and fiddled with the glass. He kept his eyes downcast.

"They like it when you go all innocent and cute on them, don't they?"

Carter knew they did, but hadn't realised he was trying that on with Regan. This time he was actually at a loss and it felt very odd. He stuck his glass out and it was quickly refilled.

"I like it as well," Regan cuffed at him playfully. "Hurry up George, I've got a good head start on you."

Regan knocked at the bottle, instead of pointing to it. Carter scrambled to keep it from falling over. He suddenly realised that the manoeuver put him in an awkward position. The evil bastard had gotten him into his lap. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. Regan's touch set his nerves on fire and he shook.

"Are you all right George?"

"No, guv. No I'm not," Carter's voice cracked.

Regan patted him on the bum then took Carter's face between his hands. He smiled affectionately.

"It's ok George."

Carter sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned into Regan's hands and soaked in the feel of his warm calloused fingers.

"Jack?" Carter whispered.

"Mmm?"

Regan's thumbs started to stroke his cheeks. Carter shivered under his touch.

"I'm sayin yes now... To that suggestion you made awhile back. I know I told you I couldn't but..."

"You don't have to, George. I'm happy with the way things are now."

"I know, guv, but I don't think _I_ am anymore."

Carter's eyes flashed open when a thumb caressed his lips. The naked lust on Regan's face startled him. He bit his lip and jumped up. Carter swallowed hard, running his hand through his hair and shuffling his feet. He couldn't meet Regan's gaze.

"You look like an errant schoolboy, George."

A little smile stole across Carter's face. "I feel like one."

"I'll bet you don't," Regan's voice was a seductive purr.

Carter quickly downed his whisky and bolted towards the bedroom. Regan called after him, but Carter closed the door and leaned heavily against it. He scrubbed his face with shaking hands and clumsily lit a cigarette. He stared at Regan's rumpled bed and inhaled deeply. Whisky, fear and confusion roiled about in his stomach. It had never been this difficult before, why all of a sudden was he acting like a blushing virgin? He felt a fool and was now sure he looked it as well. He took another drag of his cigarette and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled at his shoelaces but they just seemed to knot under his fingers. He swore.

"Well, George, we might get round to that one of these years," Regan chuckled, "but why don't I help you with those first, eh?"

Regan leaned on the doorjamb, an amused smile dancing across his lips. He walked over to Carter, and knelt in front of him. Carter could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

"Yeah... ok."

Regan lightly took hold of Carter's foot and propped it on his knee. He undid the laces and slipped the shoe off. He tickled at Carter's toes.

"No holes in your socks. She takes good care of you then?"

Carter's eyes closed again as Regan grasped the other foot. He heard the rasp of the laces and felt the cool air on his now bare feet. He felt Regan's hands slide up his legs to stroke lightly over his thighs.

"George?"

Carter took another drag from the nearly forgotten cigarette and slowly opened his eyes. He reached out and stroked Regan's greying waves, then gingerly reached down and touched the purple bruise in the corner of Regan's mouth.

"You know why I transferred to Division? 'Cause I was afraid of you. I'd just got married, an swore I wouldn't do this anymore, and then I ended up with you. I was scared you'd make me change my mind." Regan took George's wrist in hand, and lightly kissed his palm. "But today scared me more. All of a sudden it hit me, it _could_ have been you shot dead. And me with my mind changed."

"Shut up, George."

Regan's gaze held him still. He remained motionless as Regan's hands roamed over him. Suddenly he jumped, as his cigarette burned his fingers. He waved his hand about vigorously while stamping out the butt.

" 'ere. Let me." Regan took his hand and sucked on the burned skin. Carter's eyes glazed over as he watched each finger sucked slowly in and out of Regan's mouth.

"Jack..." he whispered.

Regan's tongue may have been on his fingers, but the effect it was having didn't stop there. Carter's breathing grew more harsh and a more pleasant roiling began to take hold in his stomach. He started squirming like an eight year old on a car trip.

"Sit still and be quiet."

Carter always liked it when Regan ordered him about. There was a certain tone Regan used only for him and it did terrible things to his insides. He blinked and nodded.

"OK."

Regan slid a finger under Carter's collar and stroked his skin. Carter's eyes closed and he sighed. As Regan's hands caressed him, he was dimly aware that his shirt was being unbuttoned. Hands that could flatten a hardened villain glided tenderly over his hot skin. They eagerly stroked his strong shoulders and teased lightly over his chest, playing with his dark blond hair.

"I was right, you don't feel anything like a schoolboy."

Carter found himself laughing at that. He laughed until he fell backwards and tears started in the corners of his eyes. He felt much less nervous now; the whisky must have kicked in. He finally opened his eyes and, still giggling, grabbed Regan and bodily pulled him onto the bed. He flung his shirt aside and started to wriggle out of his trousers. A smiling Regan helped him.

"You randy bastard."

Regan chuckled heartily at the sight of Carter's turquoise briefs and their excited contents. He rolled them off and tossed them nonchalantly behind him. He took hold of Carter's thick, rosy cock and teased his thumb about, looking for sensitive places.

"Familiar ground, eh?" Carter moaned.

"I have one as well, you know."

"Do ya?" Carter's voice cracked. "Where?" He grabbed Regan and tried to pull him up, but Regan seemed happy where he was. Carter wanted his share before he forgot how to think, so a short wrestling match began.

As with everything else, Regan cheated mercilessly. Carter knew he was stronger, but for some reason, every move he made was easily countered. He did manage to get Regan's shirt and belt undone before he was smothered under caressing hands and a greedy mouth. His neck was chewed while Regan's hands teased at his cock. Carter wound his fingers in Regan's hair and groaned. He was entirely too close to finishing.

"Jack...

Regan's hands finally stopped, as he chewed Carter's neck.

"Sorry... I didn't realise you so quick off the mark."

"Bastard."

Carter seized his chance and managed to tangle Regan in his own shirt. He rolled Regan beneath him and yanked his shirt open. He trailed his fingers through Regan's greying chest hair then ran his hands over Regan's somewhat soft middle and smiled. Regan saw his distraction and tried to trap him with his knees. Carter stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, off with 'em!"

Carter jumped up and pulled on Regan's trousers. They came away leaving nothing underneath.

"You dirty old bugger!" Carter cackled.

Regan laughed. His bushy eyebrows waggled lasciviously as he grabbed hold of Carter and dragged him back onto the bed. They rolled in a tangle of limbs, hands and lips, until Carter managed to evade Regan's grip and wrap his lips around the older man's straining cock. He realised how much he had missed the taste and feel of a man and how much Regan fit his ideal. He knew he'd fall for Regan and hard, but right at this moment he didn't care in the least. He used his lips and tongue to drive Regan to distraction. The strong hands firmly gripping his head and Regan's guttural moans almost did him in. Carter slipped his hands around Regan's bucking hips and held him down firmly. Carter finished him off with long swipes of his tongue. He absently stroked a finger through the puddle on Regan's stomach while he rested his head on Regan's thigh.

"George... I want you up here," Regan whispered hoarsely.

Carter was roughly pulled up and shoved down onto his back. Regan bit and stroked every inch of him and Carter grew even stiffer with the need for more.

"You need takin in hand, don't you George?"

"Yes please," Carter moaned as Regan took him in hand.

Regan's hands were calloused and strong. George chuckled a bit at how practised his movements were. They felt wonderful. It was something, Carter reckoned, women just would never be able to get right. He almost jumped when he felt the tentative touch of Regan's tongue. His fingers wound tightly in the bedclothes. He was beyond ready and pleaded with Regan to finish him off. Regan's tongue danced and his fingers pulled a long shouted release out of Carter. They both lay in a sweaty heap unsure of what to do next. Carter caught his breath and wiped a wet hand across his face. He tried to snuggle against Regan, but he abruptly sat up and put distance between them. Regan leaned back and pulled his cigarettes from the bed table. He lit one and took a drag, his hand was shaking. Carter watched him, frowning. He didn't know why he should be disappointed, but he was. He slid farther down into the bedclothes and plucked at the corner of the sheet.

"So what do we do now, guv?"

"I think we'd better get cleaned up. Your wife'll be none too happy if you're missing too much longer and I have to go look in on Jenny."

Carter took the cigarette from Regan and inhaled deeply. The mention of Jenny's name twisted him even more than the thought of his wife. He knew he was looking sour when Regan winked at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'd hate to think we'd never do this again."

Regan's eyes were bright and nervous. Carter knew exactly how he felt.

"Me too."

Regan sighed and visibly relaxed. His knuckles caressed Carter's cheek.

"It'll be alright, George."

"I hope so, guv. I hope so."

But Carter had his doubts.   
\-------------------   
End   
August 2003


End file.
